Family Time
by Jedi Princess Jainakin
Summary: A quiet interlude into the lives of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, enjoying some time with their twin children, Luke and Leia.
1. Part I: Morning Delights

Family Time

by Jedi Princess Jainakin

**a/n: I forgot to write this on my last two stories but I do not own Star Wars, characters, places, etc. If you don't know who owns them, then maybe you shouldn't be here. Anyway, hope you like this story. I was planning on doing a story like this and I got a request to do one with Luke and Leia, so here it is. This is what I have so far, I'll probably write more a little later. It could just be my first ever multi-chapter story, yay. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Check out my other stories too.**

The gentle chirping of morning birds was in the air as a cool breeze wafted through the window of the bedroom. Clean and white, the bedroom evoked a sense of love, peace, and security. In the middle of the room, there was a large bed, currently occupied by two sleeping figures. Cuddled close together, Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé lay asleep peacefully, surrounded by each other's warmth and love, undisturbed by the silence around them.

A gentle rocking motion slowly roused Anakin from his dreams. He opened his eyes slightly, his foggy mind confused, looked at the end of the bed and smiled. He turned towards his wife next to him and saw that she was slowly being pulled from her sleep as well. She caught his gaze and smiled lovingly at him as he gestured to her with his eyes. She slowly looked toward the end of the bed and then turned back to look at him, a happy smile on her face. She gave him a sly look and he nodded slightly, eyes full of mischief. Together, they sprang up from their positions and tackled the two, small figures jumping on the end of their bed. Tiny squeals of happiness, as well as peals of laughter, resonated throughout the room as Anakin and Padmé tickled their two small children, Luke and Leia Skywalker. The playful wrestling match continued, unabated, for a long while, as Anakin and Padmé shared joyful smiles with each other and continued to play with their young children. Finally, the playing came to end, with Luke and Leia lying helpless and out of breath on the bed, happy smiles on their faces and Anakin and Padmé chuckling quietly to themselves. Anakin and Padmé sat back and leaned against the headboard as their two children sat up and crawled forward to sit in their parents' laps. Anakin toussled Luke's sandy blonde hair as Padmé gently stroked Leia's dark brown locks. The small family sat in the quiet and enjoyed the comfortable feeling of just being together.

"Well you two," Padmé asked, after a long moment "are you both ready for breakfast?"

Two eager young heads turned towards her and nodded vigorously in agreement, delighted smiles on their faces. Padmé looked at Anakin and saw a contented expression on his face as he looked at his children. He turned and looked at her and smiled lovingly as he nodded his head in agreement with his children.

"Then I guess it's time we all get up and get something to eat. Don't you think?" Padmé questioned.

"Yes Mommy," the two small children replied, slowly crawling over their parents and getting out of the bed. Anakin and Padmé leaned over and kissed their children on the tops of their heads and shooed them out of the room.

"We'll be out to join you in just a moment," Anakin called after them, "go ahead and get ready. Have Threepio help you if you need it."

"Ok Daddy," two small voices piped up as they headed out the door, "love you."

"We love you too," Padmé smiled after them, "now run along."

As the bedroom door closed behind them, Padmé turned and looked at Anakin, a warm smile on her face. Anakin looked at her, the same loving expression on his. They leaned in towards each other until their lips met and they kissed each other, long and passionately. A moment later, their lips parted and they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Come on love," Padmé said softly, her hand gently caressing his cheek and her mouth drawn up in a happy smile, "I think we need to get up and join them."

"Whatever you say my love," Anakin responded back, leaning into Padmé's caress, "as much as I want to stay here, you're right. We probably should go and see how hard a time the kids are giving Threepio."

Padmé giggled at his comment and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Of course I'm right Ani, I'm always right. Haven't you learned that lesson by now?"

"Ha ha," Anakin replied sarcastically, "well, just for that little comment, I'll be using the refresher first." And with that, Anakin jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could to the small refresher connected to their bedroom.

Padmé huffed as he shut the door, her eyes sparkling happily with just a tinge of annoyance. She shook her head and chuckled as she slowly climbed out of bed and stretched. She looked out the window and smiled as the chirping of the birds and the wonderful scents of nature floated on the breeze from the outside. Padmé leaned over and gracefully tugged on the sheets as she started to make the bed. A few moments later, she had finished and she turned as she saw Anakin step through the door of the refresher, a towel in his hand as he dried his hair and a smile on his face. Padmé quickly walked over to him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Anakin looked at her, a befuddled expression on his face, not knowing his wife's intentions. When she got close enough, she stopped and leaned up to him, a happy smile on her face. Anakin smiled back, closed his eyes, and leaned down towards her, ready to give her the kiss he knew she was expecting. As Anakin got closer to her, Padmé lightly slapped him on the shoulder, stopping his advance. His eyes snapped open quickly, a questioning look on his face and both shock and amusement dancing across his eyes. Padmé giggled as she gently kissed him on his nose.

"That was for that childish action you committed not so long ago, my dear husband," Padmé admonished him, sweetly. "Not very Jedi-like and certainly not a good example for your children, Anakin."

Anakin chuckled at Padmé's remark and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly and moved closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They held that kiss for a long while until they heard a knock at the door. Their lips parted and they smiled happily at each other.

"Come in," Padmé called cheerfully.

A tall golden droid walked in through the doorway, somewhat nervously.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you Miss Padmé," Threepio stated apologetically, "but I'm afraid that I am having some difficulty in getting young Master Luke and young Mistress Leia to calm down enough to eat their breakfast."

"Are they giving you a hard time again Threepio?" Anakin questioned, an amused look on his face.

"Well Master Ani, I just can't seem to get them to sit still long enough to eat and they have suspicious looks on their faces. They keep looking at their food, then at me, then at each other, with sly smiles on their faces. I've seen that look before and I really don't want to get caught in another tag-team food fight," Threepio stated exasperatedly.

"Okay Threepio, we understand," Padmé comforted him, "and don't worry. We'll be out in just a minute. Just try to be patient and do what you can and we'll be out to help you in a short while."

"As you wish Miss Padmé," Threepio sighed tiredly, turning around to leave. "I'll try my best but I don't know how much good it'll do. But please hurry."

"We will Threepio, don't worry," Anakin laughed jovially as he watched Threepio leave the room and close the door behind him. He looked at Padmé and the two shared a small moment of laughter before Padmé's face turned serious.

"Okay Anakin, you're gonna have to go out and handle this situation," Padmé told him. "Try and stop it before they decide it's time to do some more 'redecorating'."

"As you wish, my angel," Anakin responded happily, "I'll go and help Threepio with the little troublemakers. Hopefully they'll listen to me this time because you know that didn't work out so well last time."

Anakin and Padmé both laughed at the memory of the last time their twins decided the dining room needed 'redecorating' and had splattered the walls with a variety of foods. Anakin had tried to defuse the situation, but that only led to him and Threepio being made over as well.

"Good luck, love," Padmé told him as she turned to go to the refresher, "and remember: no 'aggressive negotiations'." She gave him a loving smile and a wink before she closed the refresher door behind her.

Anakin chuckled at that last statement and finished getting dressed. When he was all ready, he opened the bedroom door and headed into the dining room. He stopped in the hallway and smiled, a mixture of emotions running through him at that moment: amusement at the happy cries he heard coming from that direction yet fear at what he was going find. Gathering up his courage, he continued the trek that would take him into some of the most dangerous territory he had ever known: trying to settle down two rambunctious three-year-olds who have nothing better on their minds then to wreak havoc.

As Anakin walked into the dining room, he could hear Threepio's anxious cries as he tried to get the twins to settle down.

"Master Luke, please don't throw that fruit! Mistress Leia, please stop running around and sit back in your seat!"

Anakin leaned against the doorway, an amused smile on his face as he watched the scene before him. He cleared his throat as he stepped through the doorway and chuckled to himself as two pairs of young eyes looked towards him, portraying all the innocence that they could muster.

"What have you two been doing to poor Threepio?" Anakin asked his two rowdy children, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We just wanted to play with him, Daddy," Luke responded back, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Uh huh," Leia replied, trying to look just as innocent.

"Oh is that all?" Anakin questioned, amusement in his eyes.

"Yes Daddy," was the reply as two cherubic faces looked up into their father's eyes.

"Well, I don't think Threepio wants to play anymore," Anakin noted, looking at Threepio's nervous and tired stance. "Why don't we all just sit down and have a nice quiet breakfast and afterwards, we can play in the meadow and down by the lake. How does that sound?"

"I think that sounds just great," a sweet, melodic voice called from behind Anakin. He turned and saw Padmé's advancing figure come towards him a happy smile on her face. They smiled at each other for a moment before they turned their eyes back to their two young children.

"Come on you two," Padmé said, "it's time to eat." With that, Anakin and Padmé rounded up their playful toddlers and sat them down to eat. Their breakfast was far from quiet, full of laughter and the playful banter of young children. The small family enjoyed their breakfast together and it wasn't long before Luke and Leia were finished and were jumping around in their seats, eager to get the day started. Anakin and Padmé laughed at their children's antics and soon after their children, finished their breakfast and helped their children get ready for the day.

5


	2. Part II: Meadow Excursion

**a/n: I'm so glad people enjoy this story! Thanx so much for the reviews! Well, here is Part II to my story, Family Time. Now I can say that this is officialy, my first multi-chapter fanfic. I didn't think I would ever get here. Anyways here is Part II for your enjoyment and please keep up the reviews!**

Family Time

by Jedi Princess Jainakin

Part II: Meadow Excursion

It didn't take very long to get the children ready for the day, excited as they were. Once the family was all ready, Padmé packed a picnic lunch for them to enjoy during their walk in the meadow. Anakin grabbed a blanket on his way out the door and the family was set.

The walk in the meadow was a peaceful one and the children thoroughly enjoyed listening to the crickets chirping and the birds singing. Padmé and Anakin laughed at the happy smiles on Luke and Leia's faces as they took in the sights around them. Every once in a while, Anakin would lift one of his children up on top of his shoulders so they could experience the wonders of the meadow from a new perspective. He would point out different aspects of the meadow to his children and patiently answered their many questions.

"What's that Daddy?" Leia asked, frightfully, from her perch upon her father's shoulders, pointing to a group of large brown animals across the field.

"Those are called shaaks, Leia. Don't worry sweetheart, they're grazing animals. They won't hurt you." Anakin reassured her.

"Unless you're actually clueless enough to try to ride one," Padmé teased, looking at Anakin with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey, I only did that once and I didn't get too beat up," Anakin retorted jokingly. "Plus you thought it was pretty funny."

"Well of course I thought it was funny," Padmé responded back, laughing, "I couldn't believe anyone would actually try to ride a shaak."

"Really, Daddy?" Luke questioned, joy in his eyes, "You really tried to ride one? Can I see?"

"Yes please Daddy?" Leia asked from his shoulders.

"Well…I don't know, it did hurt a bit last time," Anakin stated thoughtfully, "but if you really want me to…" Anakin looked at Padmé, amusement in his eyes. She shook her head at him and turned towards Luke

"I don't think so Luke," Padmé replied, "it's not safe and I don't want you two getting any ideas."

"Please Mommy," both children pleaded, pairs of puppy dog eyes looking into hers.

Anakin wisely remained silent, laughing inside at his children. He knew that Padmé wouldn't be able to resist that sweetness, because he knew he wouldn't be able to either. He remembered the last time he had ridden a shaak. It really was fun and he was only sore for a few days after falling off and getting trampled. But he thought it would be fun to do it again and show off to his children. He knew they would love it if Dad made a fool of himself, they always did. Anakin smiled in spite of himself; he loved making his children laugh and he couldn't imagine anything more precious than the laughter of young children.

Padmé looked over at him and saw the joy in his eyes. She knew he would do anything for his children and she loved that about him. She looked at her children and saw the same joy dancing in their eyes. She sighed and knew she had lost this battle.

"Oh all right. Your daddy can go shaak-riding if he wants to embarrass himself again. You two just promise me you won't try anything like that, ok?" Padmé questioned.

"Yes Mommy," two voices happily replied. Leia squirmed around on her father's shoulder and Anakin reached up to set her down. Her and Luke began running towards the shaak at the end of the field before their mother's voice called them back. They ran back towards her and stood by her side, hopeful eyes upturned toward their father. Anakin laughed at their expressions and grinned happily at his children.

"Ok you two. Just sit right here with mommy and be very quiet. You have to sneak up on shaaks and if you scare them, I won't be able to get on top of one. Now, just as your mother said, you must promise not to do anything like this. Ok?" Anakin asked his children.

"Ok Daddy," Luke and Leia agreed, joy and excitement shining in their eyes. They sat down next to their mother, on the blanket that she had laid out, looking eagerly towards their father. Anakin was already across the field, quietly sneaking up on one of the largest shaaks in the herd. Carefully, he walked around to the back, being cautious to stay out of the shaak's line of sight. Very quickly he leaped and landed upon the shaak, being very careful not to fall. The startled shaak galloped away, bucking all the while, trying to get Anakin off of its back. This startled the rest of the herd and soon the other shaaks were running away from Anakin's mount. Anakin was trying very hard to keep his balance and it was becoming increasingly more difficult as the shaak became more scared. After a few moments, Anakin decided it was time to get off and tried to gracefully jump off and land on the ground. But the shaak had managed to buck him off and he landed, very hard and very ungracefully, flat on his stomach. _Just like old times_ he groaned inwardly to himself.

_Oh no, not again_ Padmé thought to herself, watching as Anakin was thrown off the shaak. She shook her head and looked at her children, noting the startled expressions on their faces. She could sense the anxiety in Luke and Leia and their fear over how injured their father was.

"Don't worry," Padmé reassured them, "Daddy's okay. He's just a little sore and bruised from being tossed around. But he'll be fine."

Luke and Leia exchanged anxious looks, not quite convinced by their mother's reassurances. They both got up and ran, as fast as they could, to where their father lay on the ground. Padmé shook her head and looked after the children. She quickly packed up the blanket and followed after her children.

Anakin, lying motionless on the ground, could hear soft footsteps approaching him from where he had left his family. He smiled, despite the pain he felt, as he realized it was Luke and Leia coming toward him. No matter how much pain he felt or how bruised he was or how sore he would be over the next few days, he had fun showing off for his children and was glad he could make them happy. He would do anything to make them happy. _Although,_ Anakin thought to himself, _this might have been overdoing things. I probably won't do this again._ By this time, his children had reached him and crouched down beside him, one on each side. He could fear their anxiety and their fears and felt that he should reassure them and let them know he was all right. He slowly turned over and smiled and them. He quickly noted the fearful look on both their faces and put a compassionate expression on his face.

"Don't be scared," he soothed them, "I'm all right. Don't worry. I'm not beat up too bad."

Luke and Leia both fell on top of him, hugging him as tightly as they could, grateful that he was okay. Anakin hugged them back, just as tight. He sensed Padmé's approach and looked towards her direction. He could sense that she was somewhat annoyed but thoroughly grateful that he was all right. He gave her a smile and she shook her head, somewhat amused. She approached him and crouched down near him, next to Leia.

"Promise me you'll never do that again," she reprimanded him.

"Ok, I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon anyway," he told her, "it hurts just as much as it did last time."

"Are you okay Daddy?" Leia asked him, still fearful that he had more serious injuries.

"I'm fine Leia, don't worry about it," Anakin replied, giving her a small smile to prove his point.

"I'm glad you're okay Daddy," Luke told him. Then a large grin broke out on his face. All of a sudden he started laughing. "That was really funny Daddy!"

Leia nodded and started laughing as well. Padmé, as annoyed as she might be, couldn't help but mimic her children's actions and soon, she was laughing as well. Anakin joined in and soon all four of them were laughing together. They laughed for a long while, enjoying the peace and the happiness that surrounded them. Finally, the laughter subsided and all four of them had bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Now that that's over, I think Daddy has embarrassed himself enough for one day," Padmé teased, "what do you say we go sit somewhere and enjoy our lunch?"

Luke and Leia had huge grins on their faces as they giggled at their father. They turned back towards their mother and nodded.

"Well then let's go." Padmé got up and gathered the blanket and the basket that she had been carrying. The twins got up as well and turned over towards their mother. She handed them the items and went over and offered her hand to Anakin. He smiled as he accepted her hand and got up. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him too. They turned and followed their children, still carrying the basket and the blanket, to find the perfect spot to sit enjoy their picnic lunch together.


	3. Part III: Lakeside Fun

**a/n: Thanx for the reviews! Here is Part III of Family Time. I think I'll probably only write one more part for this story, but thanx to all of you who have made writing this story worthwhile by reviewing it. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Enjoy!**

Family Time

by Jedi Princess Jainakin

Part III: Lakeside Fun

The lunch was far from quiet and very enjoyable. Luke and Leia spent most of the time giggling about their father. Anakin didn't mind; he loved hearing his children laugh. Padmé sat back and enjoyed the scene before her. She loved watching her family interact together; it brought a sense of peace, security, and serenity with it. When she first met Anakin all those years ago, she wouldn't have imagined that they would find themselves here, together, with two wonderful children. But as she looked at her small family, she couldn't help but smile and thank the Force for bringing them together. Anakin caught her gaze and he smiled at her, he was thinking the same thing as her.

After lunch, Anakin and Padmé sat back and watched their children romp and play in the field around them. The twins were fascinated by the wonders of the meadow and explored every bit of it they could. Every once in a while, they would return to their parents with some new discovery to show them. Leia would often bring her mother some new flower she had discovered and Padmé would tell her what it was and thank her for it. Luke would run up to his father and proudly display a new small animal or insect he had found. Anakin would chuckle to himself and tell his son everything he knew about whatever he held in his hands. The twins listened to everything their parents said to them with rapt attention and absorbed every word. They loved it when their parents shared their knowledge with them.

After spending an hour in the meadow, Padmé and Anakin called their children back so they could head back and get ready to spend some time down by the lake.

Once down by the lake, Padmé was content to just sit and watch Anakin play with the twins. They ran along the shore and played in the water. Luke and Leia weren't the best swimmers, but Anakin patiently helped them. One at a time, Anakin would take his children into the water and hold them afloat. Then he would tell them what to do and let them go. The children would struggle a little, but eventually they would get the hang of it and manage to swim, though a bit awkwardly. Anakin happily beamed at them whenever they succeeded and congratulated them on a job well done. Luke and Leia loved this praise from their father; they always wanted to please him and they tried their best to listen to what he said.

"There you go Leia, that's the way," Anakin proudly told his daughter as she attempted to swim. "Good boy Luke, good job," Anakin congratulated his son as Luke managed to swim a short distance. Anakin was proud of his children. What they were trying to do wasn't easy and more often than not, resulted in failure. But both of his children were strong-willed and determined, like their mother, and refused to give up easily. Anakin's smile brightened at his children's unrelenting spirits. When the twins grew tired of their swimming lessons, Anakin brought them closer to shore and they played around the water's edge. As the day wore on and the sun began to sink below the horizon, Anakin noticed the weary and tired looks on his children's faces. He thought it would be a good time to head back home before Luke and Leia fell asleep. They walked back up to Padmé, the tired twins dragging their feet, to go back. Anakin picked up Luke and carried the basket while Padmé carried the blanket with Leia in her arms. Anakin and Padmé smiled at each other, the sleepy twins in their arms and headed back.


	4. Part IV: Goodnight

**a/n: This is going to be my last part for my Family Time story. Thanx so much for all the reviews, hope to hear more from you. Sorry this is so short, but there wasn't much more I can do. Let me know what you think, and maybe I'll write more stories. Thanks again!**

Family Time

by Jedi Princess Jainakin

Part IV: Goodnight

When the family got back, they only had a light dinner so the twins wouldn't fall asleep while they were eating. Afterwards, Padmé took the children to give them their baths and get them ready for bed while Anakin cleaned up the kitchen. Anakin told Threepio and Artoo goodnight and quietly turned off the lights and headed down the hallway to Luke and Leia's bedroom. He stood quietly at the door for a moment, listening to Padmé's soft voice singing a lullaby to the two children inside. He smiled to himself and softly opened the bedroom door. Padmé turned to look towards him, a smile on her face. Quietly he stepped into the room, shut the door behind him and walked over to where his children lay. They were still asleep, but barely, and as they sensed their father standing over them, they both sleepily opened their eyes and looked at him.

"Night Daddy," they both whispered softly, "love you."

"Goodnight little ones," Anakin answered back, "love you too"

Luke and Leia then looked toward their mother as she smiled at them.

"Night Mommy, love you too."

"Goodnight sweethearts," Padmé responded, happily, "I love you too, very much."

Luke and Leia quietly closed their eyes, and within moments, were fast asleep. Anakin and Padmé walked out of the room, hand in hand and slowly turned off the lights. They shut the door behind them and walked softly down the hall towards the room, both remembering the fun day they had today and believing that they wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Those two small children in the room were the most important people in their lives and they couldn't imagine being any happier than they were whenever they were with them. They might not have pictured their lives ending up like this when they first met each other all those years ago, but to them, it really didn't matter. They were where they wanted to be and were with who they wanted to be with. Their lives were full and complete and they were happy; they couldn't imagine anything better than that.


End file.
